


Vivid dreams.

by ElliiRuno



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied Relationship, Kinda, M/M, first fanfic yeah, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliiRuno/pseuds/ElliiRuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little short drabble-ish fanfic I wrote for my all time otp. The relationship is implied and you can think of other characters for this, if you like, because names are not mentioned. I don't even know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivid dreams.

You feel his soft, but chapped, seasalt tasting lips connect to yours. With some uncertainty you feel his hands ghost over your shoulders. But you could be imagining that. And so could you be imagining what could be happening right now. 

You awake with mundane thuds. You hear them coming from the door. You get out of your cosy bed, feeling quite nauseous, but deciding to ignore it. You pick up your phone from the nightstand, ignoring another one of the whispering voices telling you not to. You check the time, but the phone seems to be malfunctioning, as the screen won't shut on. It's strange, because the phone was fully charged. The thuds on the door become more persistent. You get out of your bed, leaving the phone on the nightstand. The voices grow louder and by the time you are at the door they are screaming, and the banging on the door reminds you of someone trying to break your door into pieces. It feels like your head is going to explode and you feel nauseous again. Shutting out all of it, you reach for the handle. As the door opens, a swarm of bees comes flying into your apartment, none touching any part of your body, but leaving your skin feeling quite bloody and untidy, not that it bothers you and you're used to that by now. You swear you saw someone wearing purple in front of your door, in the middle of the bees.

And you're awake again. Only this time in a bar chair. You shake off the bartender, who looks at you worryingly. You're sure that this bar won't be closing any time soon, judging by the count of costumers. So you ask them, why the waking up. They nervously answer, that when you came here, you said you had to meet someone. They hand you a paper that has purple text saying ' meet me ' on it. Only that. You check both sides. That's all it says. You thank the bartender and take your leave. As you walk along the sidewalk, wet to bone, you run into someone with purple in their hair. You can't be sure though.

This time you wake up in a beach, with no sign of actually being asleep. You're both sitting on fairly big rocks. He looks so happy. He always looks so happy when he's near the sea. You slowly breath in the musky and rather cold sea air. You squeeze the hand you're currently holding and in the same slow motion release the breath you've holding. He looks at you with a puzzled look on his face, that you decide, doesn't quite fit him. You just smile at him, not gleefully, but more tiredly, if you have a say in this. But it's enough to have him gleaming at you, with a unnaturally large grin plastered on his face. That suits him much better. Your smile grows a bit wider. You gingerly let go of his hand and relax your head in the sand, not worrying about it all.

This time you wake up in your bed, room, apartment. You can tell this is real by just looking at the ceiling. And maybe the sun trying to get into your room, despite the closed curtains. The first thing you do after stating at the ceiling for, what you think, at least a half an hour, you pick up your phone. 8am. This isn't all that early. Plus you really need to see him. You dial the, oh so familiar, number as you get out of bed. The voices are much less than obnoxious today and as you place the phone receiver at your ear, they shut out completely. That was easier then expected. This seems like a great day for you. 

And so it proves to be.


End file.
